Sex Night
by LadyAzelas
Summary: Goh and Gai's night of passion.


Gai moaned loudly as Goh pushed him into the wall of the mansion. Everyone else was gone for the evening leaving the two angel's alone, so Gai could be as loud as he wanted, and Goh _loved _it when Gai was loud, especially when the two made love. They started to shed their clothes in the hall on the way to their room. Goh roughly pushed Gai into the door and kissed him wildly. Gai kissed back just as wildly and heatedly as his legs wrapped around Goh's waist and his arms around his neck rubbing the back of his head.

Goh moaned and forced his tongue into his lovers mouth and pushed the door open and slammed it locking it. He ground up against Gai and moaned loudly. He threw him on _their _large bed, not his anymore, ever since Gai and him started making love on it, it became the usual thing that he and Gai should share the bed as lovers do. Goh stood over him looking at him with lust in his eyes.

Gai laid there, his legs spread, his member hard and throbbing, chest heaving as he panted in need. Goh licked his lips and got on his knees in front of the blonde and took his member into his mouth. Gai's head fell back as he yelped in pleasure gripping Goh's hair. He spread his legs wider thrusting gently into his mouth.

"Goh! Your mouth is so damn hot!" He yelled. _God, he keeps yelling like that I'm not going to last long_, Goh thought as he took more of his lover into his mouth sucking harder on him tasting the pre-cum on his tongue. He lapped at the head and deep throated him. Gai screamed out and tilted his head back. As he screamed he came into Goh's mouth bucking his hips. Goh moaned and swallowed, he pulled away and licked his lips before licking Gai clean. He leaned up and kissed Goh letting the small angel taste himself.

Gai hardened again as he tasted himself on Goh's tongue. He tried to taste more but Goh pushed him down on the bed and got up, he went to the dresser and pulled out the lotion he had in there and went back over to his lover. Gai smirked and spread his legs widely for him. Goh smirked and slicked his fingers with the lotion before sliding them into his lover.

"Oh Goh!" he cried and arched into his fingers. "More!" He begged. "Please! More!" he whimpered and arched against his hand. Goh bit his lip to keep from pounding his angel senseless into the bed and until he couldn't walk anymore.

"You like that Gai?" he whispered in his ear. "You like it when I finger your tight, hot, ass don't you?" he purred. Gai could only nod and scream. "How bad do you want my dick inside you right now? To be able to feel it slamming nice and hard into you, does that sound nice?" he asked huskily. Gai only whimpered as Gai added two more fingers into him. "What was that?" he asked.

"Yes! Oh Goh! Yes! Yes! Fuck me Goh!" he pleaded. Goh smirked and pulled his fingers out replacing them with his member and slammed inside of him hard. Gai screamed and arched his back against his lover. Goh groaned and stared at his angel, the look of pleasure on his face was almost unbearable.

"Gai...scream for me, scream my name so that even Heaven can hear you," he whispered in his ear hotly still pounding the writhing angel beneath him. Gai clawed his back his fangs baring before he tilted his back letting out a scream.

"GOH!" he screamed as the larger angel slammed into his prostate. He kept screaming his name loudly and gripped his shoulders. "Goh! Goh! Harder!" he begged. "Slam your dick harder into me!" he wrapped his legs around his lovers waist as Goh slammed harder into the blonde. Sweat rolled off their bodies, the smell of sex was in the air but that just added to the mood. He slammed mercilessly into his lover.

Goh moaned loudly as he felt Gai's walls tighten around him, he knew the smaller angel was close to his climax. He kept on hitting Gai's prostate, making the angel scream, a few more thrusts and Gai was screaming his name so loud he was sure that even Zeus heard him as he came hard on their stomachs and chests. Goh let out a yelp and came inside of his lover.

When the two came off their cloud Goh's arms shook and he collapsed next to Gai on his stomach, with an arm wrapped around his waist. Gai panted heavily and looked at the ceiling before closing his eyes, Goh's eyes were half lidded as he stared at his lover panting just as hard. He smiled softly as Gai's eyes opened and stared at Goh with love. They each had a satisfied look on their face, Goh then took his angel into his arms and held him close one arm around his waist the other tangled in his hair. Gai just smiled and tucked his head under Gai's chin and closed his eyes resting his hands on Gai's chest.

"Goh, that was incredible," he whispered sleepily. Goh smirked and nodded.

"It was, you're so good Gai," he whispered. Gai just giggled and kissed Goh's chest and looked up at him. Goh smiled at him and pecked his lips lovingly, Gai smiled at his lover and nestled back into him. Goh held him protectively and closed his eyes peacefully.

"Why do you think Rey, Shin, Maya, and Kira leave us alone on Thursday's Goh?" Gai asked. Goh chuckled and rubbed Gai's small back.

"Because they all know that Thursday night is our sex night," he whispered. "Now go to sleep," he said and covered them up. Gai chuckled at the answer and did as Goh said. He closed his eyes nuzzling close to him and slowly fell asleep against his lover. Goh looked at Gai briefly before he kissed his forehead. "I love you Gai," he whispered. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a sleepy response.

"Love you too Goh, next time I want to be bound," he whispered. Goh chuckled and stroked his hair.

"We'll see little angel," he said. They smiled at each other before both falling back to sleep. Mean while as the four others walked into the mansion Rey noticed the clothes on the floor. He sighed and picked them up.

"Guess they couldn't wait to get to the bedroom this time," he said and put the clothes in the hamper. Shin giggled and tilted his head.

"Yeah well at least they made it to the right bedroom instead of yours this time Rey," he said. Rey sighed and shook his head.

"They do it again they're dead," He said irritably as they all made it to their rooms. Meanwhile the lovers were in their own dreams finally at peace from the chaotic world around them wrapped in each others warm embrace.


End file.
